Being Here
by Shouai Cute
Summary: Yuuri still has a lot to learn about his feelings towards Wolfram, and Wolfram has accepted the fact that Yuuri might not ever love him the way he'd like. They both struggle along and in the heat of the battle the two fiancés finally understand each other, but will it be too late?


(Published first on: 4-30-2008)

**Being Here**

Anime: Kyou Kara Maou  
Rated: T  
Song: Broken Wings  
Artist: Flyleaf  
Disclaimer: Don't own Kyou Kara Maou, never will. Nor will I ever own the song.

* * *

**\****- Yuuri - YuuRam - Wolfram -****/**

_**Thank you for being such a friend to me  
Oh I pray a friend for life**_

Yuuri's brow wrinkled, a scowl showed on his face. "...havoc is now among the citizens of the village which is situated west to the Kingdom. Apparently, report says that bandits have showed up on the area and are now on a killing spree. They were killing everything in sight and taking everything that they could. Half of the village is submerged in fire." Gwendal ended his report with a deep sigh and eyed the Maou warily.

"What are you planning to do now, Heika?" Conrad nearly couldn't contain his anger, and some of it showed through his voice. The question snapped the double black back to earth - or in this case back to Shin Makoku. "Head out. Tell Yosak and Günter to come with us." He stood up and moved to the doors. "Be at the gates in 5 minutes." He walked away and slammed the doors open - only stopping to answer Conrad's other question. "I'm getting Wolfram."

_**And have I ever told you how much you mean to me  
Oh you're everything to me**_

The bandits were rounding up the loot that they had stolen from the village's people. Frankly happy with their collection for today they all began to retreat. As the horses sped to leave the city, the leader was hurled violently to the ground as the horse began to panic due to the moving ground. Standing up hastily, the bandit chief looked up and saw a man clapping sand off his hands. Apparently Gwendal had used his Earth Maryoku to shake them up a little bit.

Behind him, on horses, were Conrad, Yosak, Günter, Wolfram and Yuuri together with a bunch of other soldiers. The soldiers inched closer and Wolfram jumped off his horse, a smug look on his face. "We have to fight these puny humans? Ha, they are no match for me!" The leader pulled his long cloak away from his body, showing the swords strapped at his waist. "Quite some big words for you, brat. Now, are you done?"

_**Thinking all the time how to tell you what I feel  
Contemplating phrases  
I'm gazing at eternity  
I am floating in serenity**_

Yuuri watched in shock as the time seemed to slow down, and Wolfram dove in for the fight with a scary look on his face. His heartbeat sped up and he worried for the safety of the blonde. But only when he saw the others rush into the fight, he leapt of his horse and tightly grabbed Morgif. No matter how many enemies tried to hit him, he slashed at them, pushing them away. His concern for Wolfram gave him strength he never knew he had. His eyes never left his fiancé's body, still he dodged the attacks aimed at him with ease.

Wolfram used his Fire Maryoku once, to drive the little pests that separated him from the leader away. Some jumped out of the fire's way and he busted through the remaining ones towards his enemy. He was enraged, his emerald eyes flashed with fire. Nobody would call him a brat in front of Yuuri and get away with it. Alive.

_**And I am so lost for words  
And I am so overwhelmed**_

Metal clashed against metal, each excreting a certain amount of force to push back the other. He looked fiercely in the brown orbs, seeing the other flinch a bit made him curl his lips in a smirk. Wolfram twirled his body away and attacked his flank. The bandit leader now sporting a gaping wound at his side, blood oozing out. "You vermin, I will make you pay for this." The malice in those nine words made him step back and his eyes met Yuuri's. No way would he act like a coward when Yuuri was watching him.

"No!" Wolfram heard Yuuri's cry and a millisecond later he felt the pain - the cold. He stared down and saw a dagger that had penetrated his chest, raising his head he uttered a little cry and his knees buckled. His ears ringed and his sight failed him for a moment. "Unforgiveable!" Yuuri's alter ego showed up, and a second later, all the bandits laid unconscious on the ground. Wolfram's mind drifted away..

_**Please don't leave just yet  
Can you stay a moment please**_

* * *

_"I'm scared." Yuuri whispered that part, too soft for human ears to hear. "Scared? What for?! You really are a wimp!" Wolfram still had heard him though. "But.. fine, have it your way. We will stay friends." His words had cut in - hard - and Yuuri winced. He hated the tone Wolfram was talking with, especially when it was directed at him, and he blocked out the nagging voice that told him what he was about to do was stupid. "No, wait! I.. am willing to give it a try.." The Maou blushed and looked up to meet the prince's ice-cold emeralds._

_Wolfram hissed in disbelief, "You are _willing_ to give it a _try_?!" He cussed as he walked away. He felt like Yuuri had just ripped out his heart and squeezed it while laughing at his love. The other boy, glued to the floor, followed him with his eyes, trying to recognize the pain and wondering why it hurt so badly. "Wolfram..." Yuuri had really messed up this time. Their tears threatened to fall, but they wouldn't let them.._

_**We can dance together  
We can dance forever**_

_Shoulders slumped, he sat on the stairs in front of the castle. Wolfram picked absentmindedly at the hem of his shirt, thinking about his love for Yuuri and the hurt Yuuri always made him go through. "Why..." There were always days he wished he had never met the boy at all, but moments later he would scold himself for even dare thinking that. He loved him, but his feelings weren't mutual. His vision blurred as he saw the Maou in his mind, he was speaking to him, but he couldn't hear the words. When he didn't respond he saw Yuuri walking towards him and stretching his arms to him._

_Wolfram blinked when he could actually _feel _the arms wrap around his shoulders and noted that it was the real thing. "Wolfram.." He looked up and felt something moist hit his cheek. Yuuri cried in his company, Yuuri held him calling out his name - the prince swallowed his tears but laid his head against his fiancé's chest. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I really am.. I-" Wolfram cut him off, "I know." He couldn't stay mad at him._

_**Under your stars tonight  
We'll live and breathe this dream**_

* * *

Yuuri sped to Wolfram's side and caught him before he fell to the ground. He watched in horror when his love coughed up some blood and grew colder. "This... is all my fault.." Tears leaked out of his eyes and fell on Wolfram's face. "No.. Don't blame yourself.. I should.. have been more careful." Each breath that he took, every word that he said; the pain was unbearable. But soon he went numb and the only thing he felt was the love for Yuuri that he still cherished.

"All this time.. I was happy when I could just be with you, talk to you.. or argue with you. The times you smiled at me, laughed with me are priceless.. and only in my dreams I'd imagine you holding me.. like you do now. I'm happy, being here in your arms." With his cold hands he cupped Yuuri's cheeks and lowered his head, gave him a soft kiss and warmed up a little when the other boy responded to it. His breath hitched and his eyes lost their spark, but not before he managed to whisper his goodbye, "I love you...always..."

_**So close your eyes, but don't dream too deep  
And please pass me some memories  
And when I fall you're underneath**_

The battlefield around him forgotten, as the one he loved laid dead, cradled in his arms. His blond tresses framed his beautiful face, which held a soft smile on its lips. Any other person could mistake his death for a peaceful sleep, an eternal bliss.. Yuuri sat there, nudging his fiancé lightly, as if trying to wake him up. "Hey, Wolfram.. Hey, don't be this way.. Come on.." He gulped, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. His tears hadn't ceased and they multiplied when he got no response.

Rocking his body back and forth he tried to calm his nerves. All kinds of emotions flowed through him. Hurt, anger, sadness, hate, betrayal... Love. Why had he not recognized this feeling earlier, only now, when he had lost his most important friend, his love. "I love you, Wolfram.. Please stand up and yell at me.. call me a wimp and a cheater.. please.." he sobbed, not caring who watched it. He softly patted Wolfram's cheek and bent his head to kiss his love gently on the mouth. "Please.."

_**A thousand broken hearts  
Carried by a thousand broken wings  
A thousand broken wings**_

A hand nervously reached his shoulder and tried to hold him, but when a few fingers touched Yuuri's shoulder he simply brushed it away with a swift motion of his hand and turned to face whoever dared to interrupt him. It was Conrad, next to him stood Gwendal - the retainer'd lost his never wavering smile and a single tear escaped his barriers, and the stoic expression on his word man's face was replaced with one of complete loss.

Yosak and Günter both shed a few tears, standing in the background. "Heika..." The despair and hurt in his voice, mixed with the tears in his eyes, confirmed Yuuri's fears. His arms tightened around Wolframs body on their own accord and after one last glance at his ex-fiancé, and as his heart broke, he cried out - an agonizing cry - and the surroundings were engulfed by a bright, blue light.

**\****- Yuuri - YuuRam - Wolfram -****/**

* * *

How did you like it? Let me know..?

Love!


End file.
